


The Soul's Savior

by orphan_account



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 16:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4842044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunset Shimmer had ruled the school, been the queen bee of Canterlot High, and was on her way to achieving her goals. Then it all fell apart. She soon found herself defeated and dethroned despite her transformation. When a secret gets out, she accepts help from an unlikely source.</p><p>Time Turner, the school's Physics and Psychology teacher wants to learn more about this "Equestria" and why Sunset Shimmer had left in the first place. In doing so, he finds out a secret about Canterlot High's former queen bee. He decides to help her, despite the warnings of his students. His own secret, however, soon slips through the cracks in his life, and he now must face the past.</p><p>Rainbow Dash is a simple student of CHS. She gets moderate grades and does extremely well in the sports she participated in... Which just happens to be all of them. After Sunset Shimmer's fall, she reunited with her friends, and they all promised to watch out for the former ruler of the school. She just wishes that every other student would help her with that. And when she discovers a shocking secret about a teacher, she makes the vow to reunite a family.<br/>These three people of Canterlot High help each other lead themselves on a path of healing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Soul's Savior

It was no secret that Time Turner was not fond of Sunset Shimmer. In fact, nobody that attended Canterlot High liked the flame-haired girl, and for good reason.  
Sunset Shimmer had made the students' high school life a living hell. Teasing, bullying, blackmailing, and hurting other people. She cheated on tests, she stole from other students. She even used dating to worm her way up the social ladder, promising long lasting relationships or even one night stands to achieve her goals. Shimmer had earned the title of the school's Queen Bee, bossing everyone around and treating them all like dirt. All were beneath her, and she ruled with an iron fist.  
That had all changed just a few hours ago at the Fall Formal. Twilight Sparkle, a foreign exchange student that gained the hearts of every student and faculty, had usurped Shimmer's throne and released her death grip over the school. She toppled Shimmer's social tower.  
Then Shimmer turned into a monster.  
That demon that had once been a girl, it attacked and it wanted blood. It wanted Twilight and her friends dead, it had made that clear. Spells had been used, that much Turner had known.  
It was quiet.  
The moments after Shimmer's defeat had been deathly silent. Nobody dared say anything, nobody moved. Some hoped that Shimmer had perished in the battle. Others simply wished that it was over. Some were crying, others too angry to do anything. And some were still recovering from the brainwashing.  
Time Turner just stood. He had watched the battle closely from his position in the front of the students. He hadn't been hit by the spell. Not even he wanted to disturb the silence that reigned over the students as Twilight Sparkle walked to the gigantic crater that she and her friends had blasted - and where Shimmer currently lay.  
Oh, dear, he mused. This could end badly.  
The best he could do was keep his tilted stance while keeping a close eye on both the crater and the crowd of teenagers. His hands in his pocket, his gaze darted from face to face, judging reactions as Shimmer was pulled from the crater, bawling her eyes out.  
Regret. Turner noted. But for what reason? There were a number of reasons Shimmer could feel the emotion of regret. For herself, for losing everything she had worked for. For her past deeds, perhaps? No, the Shimmer he knew would feel no regret for her sins.  
"I-I'm sorry...!" Shimmer choked out between sobs. "I'm so s-sorry!" Her voice cracked as she spoke and her sobs could be heard by all across the crowd. Still nobody moved.  
Again, Ms. Shimmer, sorry for whom? The inner questions of the physics and psychology teacher were left unanswered as Twilight Sparkle continued to talk to the former dictator.  
Aliens. He practically squealed in excitement as the full gravity of the situation hit him. Shimmer is an alien. With magic. This goes against everything I've learned and taught. He smiled widely. Brilliant!  
However, he was kicked out of his thoughts by Principal Celestia politely pushing her way through the crowd, over to Twilight Sparkle. As the Principal passed him, Turner noticed the Fall Formal Crown in her hand.  
That blast should have incinerated it. He started biting the inside of his cheek as he thought. Unless that's not the Fall Formal crown. His suspicions were confirmed as Celestia placed the crown upon Twilight Sparkle's head, and the crowd erupted into applause and cheer.  
He was the only one to stay silent.  
"Time Turner," vice principal Luna's voice called from his right. "May I speak with you?" He turned his head away from Celestia and towards her sister, his eyes scanning the crowd as he searched for the blue woman. She was standiing near the front of the school, behind one of the areas of the wall that wasn’t destroyed, behind a window.  
As soon as their eyes met, he nodded in confirmation. "All right,” the professor said, his legs suddenly pushing in her direction, his eyes never leaving hers.  
He gently pushed his way through the crowd, his hands knowing exactly where to touch to get the students to move. Luna had been watching the ordeal from the window, which had luckily not been destroyed.  
"I must say, Miss Luna," he began just as he arrived at his destination by Luna’s side. "This whole experience seems all too fictional. It's like we're in a movie or something."  
Her lips turned into the slightest smile at his words. She turned away from the window to face Turner. "I wish it was a movie. So many problems are going to arise from this, it's not even funny, Turner." Her tone was flat, monotonous, and her eyes begged to tear away from the teacher and to her sister.  
"Political problems, no doubt the government is going to take an interest here. We'll need to explain a crater in the courtyard and a gaping hole in the entrance, how a foreign exchange student appeared and disappeared within three days... And aliens." Turner sighed.  
Luna sighed, her head briefly turning to Luna. "Yes, aliens." She turned away from Turner and the thoughtful, stony silence carried out. Both adults stared out the undisturbed window. By then, the students were beginning to disperse, going in twos and threes and later in a crowd back into the school to resume their dance. “It is a tough thing to truly grasp.” Her hands fidgeted with each other. Her eyes darted from Turner to Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer. Turner also looked at the two girls. Twilight was faced away from Shimmer, talking with five other girls, who Turner recognized as Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie.The alien princess talked with her new friends, Shimmer all the while cowering behind the purple girl.  
“Aliens indeed… befriending one another after all of that, Mr. Turner. We humans could learn something from these odd aliens.” Luna’s lips curled into a confused but present smile.  
Time Turner watched the girls and couldn’t help a grunt of affirmation. The odd but not unbidden thought occurred to him: it wouldn’t just be vice principal Luna and himself who believed in aliens. Some students would still try to dismiss what had happened, however difficult that would be. Perhaps they’d stop calling him an old bat behind his back.  
“Well, Time Turner, we shall all have a conference tomorrow to discuss all that has happened; the dance really does need supervision.” There was an inexplicable lightness to her tone in comparison to her former voice.  
She walked away from the window and to the door. Her light blue hand brushed the handle as she said over her shoulder, “Have a nice night.”  
Time Turner gave a half-smile and replied, “And you too, Ms. Luna. Take care!” He turned and waved goodbye to the Vice Principal, walking away. He walked out from behind the sole window through the back office door. It was curious how brief the conversation with Luna had been. He thought about returning to the dance, but a flash of red and yellow hair from the corner of his eye caught his attention.  
By the time he got out, a combination of peer pressure and the desire to dance seemed to overtake the teenagers, who had almost all returned to their dance.  
Shimmer was standing out in the courtyard alone, drying tears running down her face. Her hair was messy, strands of it standing up in sizeable clumps. Small amounts of blood had dried just above her eyebrows. Though she was a distance away, Turner could see her body shake with uneven breaths. Soft sobs barely made it to his ears, despite the distance.  
Regret, again. He sighed. He changed his direction and started toward the young woman who stood alone. She doesn’t deserve help. Not with the things she has done. But I’ll be damned if I don’t do something.  
He his hands still in the pockets of his brown trenchcoat that trailed behind him as he walked, he approached the distressed teenager. Within only a few seconds, just a few seconds away was Sunset Shimmer, standing just on the edge of the crater she had been laying in a few minutes before. As he stepped closer, her head jerked up ever so slightly at the sound of his feet, but she otherwise did not acknowledge his presence.  
“Shimmer.” His voice was dense and strong from years of teaching. Now that she had been spoken to, Shimmer rotated her head so that she was facing the man. Neither spoke for a few moments, neither wanting to address the events of the night.  
“I would ask what you’re doing out here by yourself, but... I’d guess the answer is obvious.”  
Her stare turned to daggers. Her hands balled into fists at her sides. Almost all her grief was gone, focusing on the teacher. “You think?!” She snapped, though she immediately recoiled at her tone. “I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean-”  
“No need to apologize, Shimmer.” He cut her off with a slightly softer but also weary tone. “Though I am curious about what you’re going to do now." Her gaze dropped lower and lower with every word, each syllable seeming to drag her down. "From what I've witnessed, you've seen a change in attitude, and with that I can guess that you've got some new friends."  
Shimmer gazed up confusedly. “Friends?”  
Time Turner glanced towards the five girls, amongst which was Pinkie Pie, the best student in his physics class.  
"Or at least, they will become friends... But still, everyone will have a hard time trusting you, come Monday." Turner paused and glanced around them, taking in his surroundings. "Unless you could go back home? This statue here is a portal, if I'm not mistaken."  
Shimmer's posture straightened and her limbs stiffened, but she still refused to meet his gaze. "The... Um... The portal's only gonna be open for a few more hours and I..." She took in a deep breath and slowly let it out as she spoke. "There are still things I need to take care of here."  
Turner raised an eyebrow. "Hm? All right then." His hands, which had come to swing at his side, retreated back to their usual place in his pockets. "As much as I want to ask about your homeworld," Shimmer once again flinched, "I can see it's a sensitive topic for you." He turned his head to the destroyed entrance of the school. "And I suppose I shall be going to the dance. I imagine you won't, however." He returned his sight to Shimmer, and his state hardened. "Celestia and Luna will not be happy, Shimmer. And quite frankly, your actions tonight can be punishable by a significant amount of jail time."  
She recoiled, her pupils shrinking to pinpricks. "N-no! P-please!"  
"It's alright, Shimmer. Lucky for you, those two can be pretty forgiving.”  
A certain band of five girls walking into the school (in one’s case, bouncing) had Time Turner adding, “And, the students can be as well.” There was one brief pause before he added to the still horrorstruck-looking pupil, "... I'll have a chat with Celestia, Shimmer. I'll at least make sure you're not put in a cell." Though, quite frankly, you deserve it. "Goodnight, Shimmer. I'll seek you out on Monday, I have some questions I'd like to ask you."  
"Good night, Mr. Turner." She spoke hesitantly, waving a small goodbye as the teacher turned and walked in the direction of the parking lot, unconsciously whistling a small tune as he went.


End file.
